The Blood that Binds Us
by Pace1818
Summary: AU. S1 Post Haunted. Tyler Lockwood is dead; he died under the pale moon. This is the new and improved Tyler Lockwood. This Tyler is a vampire hybrid. Guess who sired him. Guess who claimed the young teen as his own. Damon/Tyler. Slash.


Summary: Tyler Lockwood is dead; he died under the pale moon. This is the new and improved Tyler Lockwood. This Tyler is a vampire hybrid. Guess who sired him. Guess who claimed the young teen as his own. Damon/Tyler. Slash.

A/N: I know that I have some unfinished stories, but the dancing bunny in my head wouldn't just leave me alone. I've been to write for The Vampire Diaries fandom for a while; I just couldn't find the right pairing. But for some reason Damon and Tyler popped into my weird little head…..Well enjoy!

Also this takes place during season 1. During the whole Vicki vampire ordeal.

* * *

**Prologue: The Death of Tyler Lockwood?**

He could feel the cold, hard earth beneath him as he lay. The rain, that was pelting down without mercy onto his already ice cold flesh, wasn't helping him control his already vibrating shivers. His lungs had daggers piercing them with every breath it was so cold and he fought to keep the scream that had been lodged in his throat since the attack, locked up tight inside; he couldn't afford to make any noise, his ragged breathing would be enough give away at the moment; he needed no further help from the noise ready to explode from his ripped, bleeding and bruised lips.

The scent of his blood was, he thought, the most conspicuous and the most sickening. The metallic smells that surrounded him, made him want to barf. The wounds he had covering a fair amount of his body were pulsing in anger. The slash on his back, which was taking the brunt of the rain, ran the length of his spin and across his shoulder blade.

Seventeen year-old, Tyler Lockwood, never thought this would be his way to go. He always thought he'd be old, with a family surrounding his death bed, and that he'd be allowed to die in his sleep somewhere peaceful. Unfortunately that wish had blown straight out the window, it didn't look like he was going to get a chance to say goodbye to anyone let alone a loved one, Matt Donovan.

Yes, Tyler Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood's son; the defensive line from Mystic Falls football team was gay. He's been in love with his best-friend for the past five years; first it had started with admiration but as the years went by it turned into forbidden love. And the sad part was that he was going to die all alone in the woods, without having the opportunity in telling Matt that he was in love with him. But in a way he was glad, he didn't want to look at the disgusted look on Matt's face, his best-friend has been in love with Elena Gilbert since he's been in diapers. And that killed him.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there or how much time he had left but he hoped it would hurry up. He was sick of the pain, sick of the rain, and hoped that death would hurry it up and take him.

Suddenly a twig snapped in twp, the sound echoing throughout the deserted forest, his two ears perking up at the sudden sound. He heard silent footsteps making their way towards him. He didn't have time to ponder as rather abruptly a foot met his rib cage and he was rolled over onto his back, a groan of pain escaping his lips as he landed on the most painful wound. The murky slobbery mud assaulting the slash on his back, his shivers became more apparent as the pain became too much.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here" a taunting voice said from above him.

The young Lockwood tried to open his eyes to see who the voice belonged to but the rain filled them too quickly. After a couple of seconds he opened them again, he couldn't see who it due to the darkness of the forest, all he could manage to see was the outline of the newcomer, who was defiantly male.

After a moment of silence between the two, the newcomer spoke up.

"Looks like you'll do. I'm still a little hungry"

He blinked a couple of times due to the rain which filled his eyes, the last thing that he knew was the feeling of neck being stroked gently then he let himself be consumed by the dark abyss.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the grammar mistakes. It's hard to find a beta who's into both slash and m-preg. Not that I'm saying that this story will turn into m-preg, I don't know yet. For now I'm just going with the flow of the feeling…..Anyways…..I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter.

Should I continue? Review and please let me know.


End file.
